After an oil or gas well is drilled, it may become desirable to abandon the well if production is no longer possible or economical. It is common practice to plug the well before abandonment to close zones and prevent migration of hydrocarbon fluids. Plugging may be achieved by injecting a settable substance, such as cement, into the well. For example, a well will sometimes have production perforations in production tubing and/or casing of the well, through which hydrocarbons enter from the surrounding formations and travel to the surface. Pulling production tubing and casing out of the well during abandonment is often expensive due to rig use or may not be possible due to rig unavailability. Some plug and abandonment operations leave casing in place by sealing production perforations with cement to form a flow barrier to prevent influx into the casing and flow uphole, including through any tubing present. In other examples, the casing can be perforated at a specific location before placing a cement plug across the annulus and casing. However, there can be uncertainty associated with integrity of the plug due to nature of cement and the flow area it requires to evenly spread, and therefore it can be difficult for operators to ensure that wells are adequately plugged.